


Fairy Sphere

by eburneanteen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eburneanteen/pseuds/eburneanteen
Summary: In the town of Magnolia, they were referred to as the Dragon and the Princess. These are their fairy tales. (In other words, a drabble collection that revolves around NaLu)





	1. Chapter 1

**Prompt #1 - Getting lost somewhere**

Lucy wasn’t exactly sure when she realized it. But the hours of wandering aimlessly around the town, wherein she had no information about, until the heels of her feet painfully ached might have given her a vague idea. That, and the fact that they still weren‘t able to locate the inn where they were supposed to stay for the night.

Damn it. Her body ached all over, a rather unpleasant stinging sensation swept all over her muscles every single time she moved. Between enganging in multiple battles to pursue bandits, trudging through cobblestone pathways with no real destination, and the immense pain she was in, there was nothing that could stop the scowl from tainting her lips.

“Natsu!” Lucy whined, already dragging her feet against the ground in retaliation for his lack of navigation, she made sure that the screeching sound of her heels pierced his ears — and judging by the way that he flinched, she knew she had done her job right. “When are we gonna meet up with Gray and Erza? I’m sure Happy is beginning to worry about you already.”

Natsu huffed. He paused a few moments to give her a chance to match pace with him. Once she took her — rightful — place beside him, Natsu grabbed ahold of her hand, grinning like a fool. “C’mon, Luce. Don’t you wanna go on an adventure with me? I’m sure the others won’t mind. They aren’t as weird as you after all.”

Lucy stared at him with her mouth ajar. Her blood raced with fury as she yearned to throttle him. But the rage boiling within her simply simmered down as fast as it concocted. She was exhausted to the point where she couldn’t even whack Natsu on the head for calling her weird.

She shook her head. “Natsu, I’m kind of tired right now. I don’t wanna—”

“Lucy.” He pouted, ebony eyes flashing solemnly. “You barely spend time with me anymore. I’m your partner, right? We’re supposed to go on adventures together, not alone. Fairy Tail doesn’t work that way.”

Then suddenly, Natsu’s cheeks grew to be as pink as the strands of his spiky hair. He rubbed on the back of his neck as he let his eyes fall to the ground. “Plus, I kind of missed ya.”

Lucy’s heart softened. She had been pretty busy after her book had been published out there for the whole of Fiore to see. Books signings were held left and right. It was true, she barely had time for her best friend anymore. The one who had started all of her adventures from the moment they met in Hargeon.

And so she supposed that she did owe him an adventure.

Lucy’s slender fingers tightened around his calloused, but gentle, hands, giving it a light tug. She sent him a warm smile before gesturing into the market in front of them that held an array of wonders, pricey antiques, new types of magic charms, and more importantly, the delicious food.

”Well, lead the way, Natsu,” She began, hickory eyes twinkling like the stars that blanketed the night sky above them. “Lets go on an adventure.”

For the rest of the evening, Lucy she found herself getting lost somewhere with the person that she treasured the most.


	2. Pet Names

**Prompt #2 - Pet names**

“ _Lushi_ , I’m home!”

The yellow-haired wizard jumped up, frightened by the loud voice that had suddenly consumed her fortress of solitude. She lowered her quill, now feeling the repercussions of writing for the whole day, and laid it beside the newest drafts of _The Adventures of Iris._

Lucy got up from her seat and started to stretch her striff muscles. A smile tugged at her lips from the sensation of the moonlight shining down on her. However, her serene mood was shortened at the sight of Natsu.

More specifically, the bandages around his arms and body.

She rushed to him with lightning speed. Her hands ran all over his smooth, tanned skin, searching for any more wounds. Out of all the ways to come home to her, he chose to return scarred.

“Why do you like making me worry so much?” Lucy sighed. Chesnut eyes glistened with unshed tears. “You, reckless _idiot_!” She exclaimed, pounding at his chest with her fists.

Natsu chuckled, not affected by the flurry of attacks. He simply grabbed both of her hands and grinned, stealing a swift kiss from her rasberry-flavored lips. “Stop hitting me, you _weirdo_. Didn’t you miss me?”

Lucy scoffed. “Of course, I did, _dork_.”

Natsu smiled, obviously content with her answer. He brought one bandaged around her waist and brought the blonde impossibly closer to him, whilst the other hand simply traced the huge swell of her stomach. “And how is my _favorite girl_ doing?”

Lucy giggled. She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Nashi is doing fine. She kept kicking and moving around this morning. Can’t wait til’ she gets outta me. I don’t blame her though. I missed my _dragon_ , too.”

“Well, whaddya say, _Luce_?” Natsu bent down, a cunning gleam shining is his pitch black eyes, and lifted the pregnant woman into his arms with ease. “Wanna have a ton o’ pancakes for dinner? With hot sauce on top?”

Lucy pumped her fists into the air, happy her cravings were to be satiated in a moment.

“I’m all fired up!”


	3. Patching Each Other Up

**Prompt #3 - Patching each other up**

“Natsu, stay still!”

The wizard with roseate hair, adorned with bruises and scars, simply grunted in response to his partner’s request. He had some energy to burn and demanded to knock out some more bandits. But according to his blonde nurse, Natsu needed rest.

Sighing, Lucy rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what the predicament was of her energetic best friend — cough, hopefully more. “Natsu, if you take a job right away without healing from the previous mission, you’ll probably die before you take a step — and no, stop pouting this isn’t me doubting your power, this is me being concerned for your wellbeing.”

“But, Lucy!” He whined. Maybe he could bargain for a punch in Gray’s face. Yeah, that could work as well.

“No,” She replied sternly. After bandaging a part of his torso, and mentally patting herself on the back for a good job, she stared at him with mischief glistening within hickory eyes. “Do you want me to call Erza? I’m pretty sure she’s done with Gray by now, she can finish you up.”

Natsu would have jumped off his seat if it weren’t for a certain girl with dandelion hair who held him down with her dainty hands. “What? No! That’s torture! You can’t let a handicap like me go to _her_!” He bellowed out of obvious fright.

Lucy only smirked in glee. She patted the head full of salmon-shaded hair. “Oh, shush, you big baby. You’re injured, not handicapped. That’s offensive, you know.”

Crossing his muscular arms, he stuck his tongue out at her and turned his gaze away from her pretty face. But as he did so, he caught a glimpse of the scratches that tainted her angelic features and the blue-green tints that marred her fair skin. He was now a man with a plan.

“Lucy, let me do you now!” He exclaimed ever-so cheerfully, ebony eyes brightening up like a little child in a candy store.

“What?!” Lucy growled, a fire fanning in her brown eyes. She twisted away from him, shielding her rather busty chest. A blush rose to her cheeks as she imagined the feel of his rough hands on her — no, stop it, bad Lucy!

“I meant I’ll patch you up, geez. What were you thinking, you silly pervert?” Natsu chuckled knowingly as he grabbed the bandages and ointment.

“Nothing at all! And don’t call me a pervert!”


	4. Hospital Visits

**Prompt #4 - Hospital visits**

“Stupid, stupid, stupid, idiot pretty girl!”

Lucy laid frozen in the bed, her muscles incredulously aching and stiffening. The sound of her usually reckless partner’s scolding bounced off the walls of the guild infirmary. Natsu was pacing back and forth for the past ten minutes, flames enveloping his clenched fists, a hurricane of anger whirling in his ebony eyes. He was livid, that’s for sure.

“Natsu, I—” She began but stopped herself upon seeing the frustrated expression on his face. It confused her, to say the least, all she had was a few scrapes and bruises. But then again, if the situation were reversed, she would have given him an earful as well.

“You _what_ , Lucy?” Natsu whipped his head to face her. What was once a man of joy and cleverness, now became a shell filled with fears and doubts. He didn’t mean to snap so suddenly but seeing her on an infirmary bed brought out the darkness within him, he wanted to tear the heart out of whoever was responsible for this.

And then he suddenly leaned across the wall, facing directly in front of her bed, and slid down in a matter of seconds. He took a few moments to compose himself, breathing deeply and thinking calmly.

“You know,” He began. “If that attack had killed you, I — I don’t know what I would have done. You’re my partner, Lucy, and I still have a ton of adventures I wanna go on with you.”

“But, Natsu, it’s just a couple of wounds!”

“And yet here you are!” He bellowed, heart racing and head aching. “You’re not supposed to ever set foot in the infirmary. You’re supposed to be out there, blossoming like a dandelion or something. Whatever. Anything but in here.”

Without much of a warning, Natsu stood up and stalked over to the injured blonde. He handed her a heavy bag before turning to stare at her with the most serious of glares.

“Take the medicine three times a day, I used all the reward money for that but don’t tell Erza or she’ll behead me. There are a few chocolates in there ‘cause the pills are sour and you hate sour stuff. Happy snuck in a teddy bear inside just in case you get lonely. I stole a book from Levy’s apartment. Oh, and I also brought your drafts so you could write if you wanted to.”

Lucy gawked at him, unable to comprehend such a grand gesture. But it was obvious, coming from such a sweet boy like him. Damn it, her heart was about to explode. Did Porlyusica have a cure for this?

Before exiting the room, Natsu winked. “And if you ever try to leave this room without being cleared by the old hag, I’ll drag your cute butt back and cuff you to the bed. Understand?”

“Natsu!”


End file.
